Shenanigans of Multiverse Travellers Episode 2
by Ghostkiller1
Summary: Luke and Dameon are here in the world of Percy Jackson. Along with the new guy Sid let's watch their journey through Percy Jackson and the Olympians


**A Brave New World**

**A/N Hello! Ghostkiller here! Yes. I Ghostdad finally gave me the password. (Dick, didn't give it to me until he transferred what he wanted over.) Anyways, hope you enjoy my take of where Ghostdad left off! Oh also you probably won't get this without reading the first part. It should be on my account.**

Dameon and Luke decided that Discord would be a strange name for somebody, so, while in the portal, chose another name for Discord. Discord, was now Sid Cordell, basically the Dis of Discord backwards along with a few letters added to the end. They seemed to get kicks out of it.

When the portal finally dropped them off, they found themselves outside of a large city. They looked around, and saw where Discord would have been was a scrawny, but tall 18 year old. His hair was brown, curling around his scalp, emerald eyes gazed at the large city, widening slightly. Luke and Dameon, in their human forms, smirked at the shock in Sid's eyes.

There was a slight delay with Sid stumbling sightly, mainly for him to get used to his shortened height from when he was a draconequus. When they reached the city Luke and Dameon looking for anything that seemed familiar. At least, before they found a TV store, otherwise known as where people hear important things that have to do with the plot, and figured they were in New York.

"So what? Wander around?" asked Luke, and at the nods, sighed before walking out in a random direction.

They arrived at a random street, and saw a young woman packing a '78 Camaro with suitcases. She had long brown hair from what they could see. A twelve year old boy stood beside her, glaring at a fat man walking back to an apartment building. Then, the boy did something strange, he made a claw motion over his heart then shoved his arm in the general direction of the fat man. The door, which the fat man had opened slammed shut on his ass, making him yelp and rush up the stairs.

"The fuck was that? Magic?" asked Dameon

"Apparently." stated Sid.

The twelve year old walked to the passenger seat and they heard, "Step on it." and the Camaro pulled away and onto the street.

They watched after the car before starting again to walk in a random direction. Finally Luke said, "We might as well sell some of the stuff we have."

They went to a jeweler where they sold three bottle cap sized gems to. They wandered around before stopping at a clothing store. They bought the clothes and suitcases they picked out and wandered around Long Island. They place all the clothes they bought in the suitcases so it wouldn't look weird with them carrying plastic bags around Long Island.

Then it started to rain, while they were walking near Montauk. "Shit." Dameon muttered, "We need to find something to keep from getting too wet."

"Hey, is that a strawberry farm?" pointed out Sid.

"Yeah it is. What road is this again?"

"Farm Road 3.141."

"That... doesn't sound like a name for a road."

"Who cares! Shelter!" chimed in Luke.

They raced towards it, and was interrupted by an exploding car. "Luke!" Dameon roared as he was knocked to the ground. "Did you do that?"

The rain was pelting down, drowning the noise. "No! Not me, I don't think I can make cars explode!"

In the midst of the pounding rain they felt something heavy hit the ground, the earth shaking slightly. They saw through the rain a weird mix between a bull and a man.

"Is that a minotaur?!" exclaimed Dameon in disbelief.

"Yeah. Maybe it's friendly. Most minotaurs are." said Sid, strutting up to the minotaur. "Hey! Do you know what's in that farm house over there?" Sid pointed towards the farm. Suddenly the bullman swung around, hitting Sid in the side, knocking him into a tree with an 'Oomph.'

"I don't think it's friendly Sid!."

"I regret nothing!"

Luke strode towards Sid. "I think he's unconscious. He keeps muttering about being stoned!"

The minotaur snorted and charged up the hill. 'Where is it going?' Dameon questioned himself. 'Wait, what's that?' He saw three people struggling to get up the hill. 'Shit, better help them.'

Dameon reached behind him, picturing a sword in a sheathe strapped to his back, and pulled out his chain sword. He decided to name it Enja, it just seemed to fit. He hastened forwards not wanting to leave the three to a, most likely, horrible fate. As he reached halfway up the hill, he knew he was going to be too late, the fact that the minotaur was squeezing one of the people solidified the fact. Still he continued even though the person was squished to golden dust.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the hill. Luke stopped checking Sid's wounds. He was frozen as far as he was concerned, but why? His head turned towards the hill on it's own accord and his eyes lay on the golden dust. In his head, he heard Purification ask if he wanted this new ability, reminding him that he had only two more left. He nodded his head still staring at the golden dust. Then, he snapped out of it and raced up the hill his scythe in hand being held in his hand.

Dameon thought the kid was either very brave, or very stupid. After the kid spring board jumped onto the beast's back, it charged into everything. The kid finally ripped off it's horn and managed to impale it, but it missed anything vital. The beast wildly groped for the child, before Dameon swung his sword out like a whip wrapping the blade around the minotaurs head, decapitating it. He watched as it crumbled to dust and would've checked on the boy. Until Luke shoved him aside violently. Dameon hit the ground on his stomach and slowly pushed himself up and saw Luke trying to get the minotaur's dust into his mouth. After swallowing a half of it, the dust disappeared. Luke suddenly came over a hacking coughing fit, before passing out. He looked over at the kid, who was also passed out, then at the boy that the kid was carrying, also knocked out. He knew that Sid was unconscious as well. "Well. Shit." Dameon finally decided to stay. He made a shadow clone and let it race down the hill towards the farm. While his clone was doing that, he pulled everybody under a large oak tree and fell asleep.

Meanwhile with Dameon's clone. DC (Dameon's Clone) was panting, putting on a show for whoever was watching. "Umm, can I have some help please! We were attacked!" before he turned around and raced towards the hill, hoping that somebody heard him. He ran far enough away that when he dispelled, nobody saw him.

**A/N End chapter 1. Let's hope you guys like this. Also, feel free to point out mistakes in reviews or PMs! Also, what do you think Luke's new power is! Also (I keep using that word.) how am I doing compared to Ghostdad. **


End file.
